Matthai Reese
Summary Matthai Reese is the Pope of the Roman Catholic Church. Though stern-looking, Matthai is a well-meaning and kind man who worries about the disconnection he feels from the Christian masses. Matthai initially appeared as an antagonistic figure, having been convinced by God's Right Seat that Kamijou Touma was a big threat to the Church and their followers, though he disapproved of the callous actions of people like Terra and instead approved of Acqua's more pragmatic decision to try and avoid an outright conflict with Academy City and spare Touma's life by merely taking away his right arm, as both were aware of Academy City's incredible prosthetic technology. After three members of God's Right Seat were defeated, Matthai was confronted by the last member, Fiamma of the Right, who mocked the Church and Matthai's leadership before revealing his plans to the Pope. Realizing he and the Church had been used as pawns by Fiamma, Matthai tried to stop him for the sake of the entire world. However, he was soundly defeated by the Holy Right, though Matthai managed to divert most of Fiamma's attack towards himself, saving Rome and countless innocent people. Matthai would later collaborate with Laura Stuart and Vasilisa to interfere with Fiamma's plan in World War III, and after the war was over he voluntarily stepped down from his position during the Church's reorganization. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at least 8-B with magic Name: Matthai Reese Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Elderly) Classification: Human, Magician, Pope Powers and Abilities: Magic, Absorbing Magic, Soul Manipulation, Superhuman Durability, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, at least City Block level with magic via power-scaling (One of the strongest magicians in the Roman Catholic Church, but his only spell shown doesn't cause physical destruction), can negate conventional durability with his magic Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Likely Town level (Absorbed an attack from Fiamma of the Right that would have destroyed the Vatican and part of Rome) Stamina: Above average Range: At least several meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, knowledgeable in magic. Leader of the Roman Catholic Church, one of the major powers on the Magic Side. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' As the Pope of the Roman Catholic Church, Matthai is an extremely skilled and powerful magician. As the Pope, he can use the powers of St. Peter's Basilica and the Vatican itself as if they were spiritual items. **'Symbol of the Son of God and the Twelve Apostles:' A special restraining spell used by Matthai. When used, first an explosion rings out with no apparent source, though the surrounding space starts to tremble with a strange noise, described as similar to being inside a container that is imploding due to en xternal force. Then Matthai recites an incantation: "All the Apostles, from the First to the Twelfth who believe in the same God, Thou shall overflow me with strength, thou shall understand the intent of Man, and thou shall plead for power to crush the enemy." After that, thirteen orbs of light appear dancing in the air. Each of the orbs of light contains the symbols of the Apostles and the Son of God, like an inverted cross and seashells. The lights surround the enemy, and flat surfaces form between them, creating a barrier. This restraining spell not only restrains the enemy's body, but it also separates their soul from their flesh, turning them into a hollow existence. Matthai stated that the spell is capable of binding a person for forty years. **'Absorbing Magic:' Matthai was able to use magic to absorb most of the damage Fiamma was going to cause to the Vatican and Rome. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Priests Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8